


72 oz

by inkheart9459



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: Kara and Cat are having a lazy day in watching Man vs Food when a place Kara's been to come on. A place that Kara completed the challenge. Of course Cat has to comment on that little unadvised side trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was totally inspired by this tumblr post http://xxtorchxx.tumblr.com/post/155871796496/cassiebones-whatwordsmiss-okay-but-why-has-no because crazybecat sent it to me and then I couldn't get it out of my head. Then I wondered what Cat would say so this happened.

Cat and Kara sat on their couch, snuggled up against the rainy National City day. Cat had let Kara have the remote ages ago, not really wanting to watch TV so much as spend time with her girlfriend and ignore that it was raining. It had always put her in a foul mood, why else would she locate her global empire in National City if not for the almost always sunny weather?

A commercial came on and Kara flipped the channel, never able to sit through three minutes of ads that were almost shouting at them to buy whatever it was they were selling. She settled on the Travel Channel which seemed to be showing one of those myriad of shows it had about people attempting to eat a god awful amount of food. The program finished up whatever restaurant it had been on and switched to the intro of a new one. Beside her Kara sat up straighter.

“Oh hey, I’ve been there. The steak was amazing.” Kara’s stomach rumbled.

Cat tilted her head on Kara’s shoulder while reaching for her phone. It seemed it was time for more takeout. “Why were you in Amarillo Texas of all places?” The place on their screen was looked like it was place where only bikers and other such “tough” men hung out, not a place that someone like Kara Danvers, with her sunny smile and pastel cardigans would belong.

“I helped put out a fire at a grain refinery there. Then I was hungry and they have billboards advertising the place literally everywhere, so they were hard to miss, and steak sounded great so I went for it.” She smiled as her eyes glazed over. “It was so great and it was all free.”

Cat watched as a server brought out a salad, a basket of bread, a gallon of sweet tea, and a 72 ounce steak and set it in front of the TV host. “You ate all that? In front of someone else?” It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Kara couldn’t do it, not when she was ordering five pizzas on her phone currently and Kara would eat four and a half of them when they got there, it was more that she couldn’t believe that she was completely exasperated with just how bad Kara was at keeping her own secret. 

“Well, yeah, I don’t leave food left on my plate, that would be rude.” Kara shrugged. “Besides it was really, really good and I was really hungry. It was definitely a plus that it was free if I ate it all.”

“And how exactly did they react when you managed to finish all of that?” 

Kara snorted. “Oh man, you should have seen their faces. Like they all just stared at me when I walked in and then started whispering when I ordered the steak, but when I actually finished it all, and in record time, they literally couldn’t pick their mouths up off the floor. They looked like fish, honestly. I think one guy almost passed out when I asked for their dessert menu afterwards.”

Cat just shook her head. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well, maybe, but I’m your idiot so.” Kara stuck out her tongue. She pointed to the screen. “The picture they have of me on their wall of finishers. It’s a pretty great photo honestly, because you can see all the guys in the back in their leather jackets still gawking.”

Cat hummed and thought that perhaps getting a copy of that picture might not be a bad idea. If nothing else it would amuse her.

“And just how many restaurant walls are you on?” Something told her that the steak challenge wasn’t the only one that Kara had participated in, especially when she ate so much.

“I did a lot in college, honestly. A free meal was appreciated on my budget. Though most places that had eating challenges around NCU stopped letting me in after the third or fourth time I won.” She pouted.

“Well, good thing you aren’t on a budget anymore. And that there are five pizzas currently on their way to us right now.”

Kara looked down at Cat with wide eyes. “Really?” Cat swore if the woman had a tail it would be wagging.

“Yes, really. One meat lovers, two hawaiian, one supreme, and one veggie lovers which you will let me have a piece of even if it kills you.” She glared to make sure Kara got the point.

“Ok, ok, no need to try to gain laser vision.”

Cat smiled. “Not for the moment.” She leaned up and kissed Kara and then settled back onto Kara’s shoulder with a content shoulder. “Two slices says that this idiot won’t make it through half the steak.”

Kara frowned, considering. “I’ve seen him eat a lot, so you’re on.”

“You aren’t allowed to pout when I win.”

Kara nudged her in the side gently. “That means you actually have to win first and I don’t think you will.”

“Keep thinking that, darling, keep thinking that.”

Kara rolled her eyes but put an arm around Cat’s shoulders and settled in to watch the show once more. 


End file.
